Cygne du temps, et Noël des amants
by Loreilai Yuy
Summary: Couple dit original, voyage dans le temps, martyrisation de boules de neige, lemon.


**Auteur :** Loreilaï

**Couple :** Albus/ Hermione !!!

**Blabla :** c'est une réponse à un défi ! Mais Elles ont oublié de préciser OU et QUAND, bien fait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Résumé :** Couple dit 'original', voyage dans le temps, martyrisation de boules de neige, lemon.

* * *

**Cygne du temps, et Noël des amants.**

Hermione Granger, 18 ans, assistante d'enseignement en enchantements à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, se réveilla à cause d'un bruit insolite. C'était le 25 décembre et un martèlement répété contre sa vitre venait de la tirer de son sommeil.

Elle mit un certain temps à se rappeler que ce Noël risquait fort d'être le plus calme de sa vie. Elle se souvient alors de ce qui l'avait réveillée et se redressa pour regarder dehors.

Elle ferma les yeux. Et compta jusqu'a cinq avant de les rouvrir.

Mais non, la vision était toujours là.

Son petit ami, Albus Dumbledore, 19 ans, assistant de métamorphose dans cette même école se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Il n'était pas sensé passer Noël avec sa famille ? Il avait cessé de frapper sur le carreau et lui souriait, attendant visiblement qu'elle le fasse entrer.

Elle hésita, le tableau était amusant. Le jeune homme était en robe de sorcier bleu nuit, et n'avait pas de cape. Le parc enneigé du château contrastait avec la couleur de ses vêtements, et Hermione trouva subitement le paysage très agréable.

Voyant que son ami commençait à geler sur place, et ne désirant pas un bonhomme de neige pour le remplacer, elle se décida à le laisser entrer. Ayant enfilé auparavant une robe de chambre sur son pyjama.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de revenir ici à Noël, murmura Hermione.

-Tu serais restée toute seule avec Dippet, Steinbeck et Rosemonde, ainsi que quelques élèves ! Tu te serais ennuyé, répondit il comme si s'était une évidence, et elle du bien l'admettre, s'en était une.

-Mais tu aurais du rester avec ta famille ! Ton cousin ne devait pas venir ? Et ton frère rentrer de Russie ?

-Je ne suis pas resté par obligation mais par ce que j'en avais envie, lui chuchota t-il doucement a l'oreille.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle dans un souffle.

-Je voulais être le premier à t'offrir mon cadeau de Noël.

Il sortit alors une boîte bleue de sa poche et lui tendit son poing serré.

-Tu crois que tu réussiras à l'attraper ?

-Bien sûr !

Hermione se pencha sur le poing de son petit ami et souffla dessus avant d'embrasser un à un ses doigt qui s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant à la place de l'écrin, un bouton de rose bleu. Il le déposa au creux de la main d'Hermione et la referma dessus. Elle rit lorsqu'il se pencha pour souffler sur ses propres doigts clos.

-Regarde, dit-il alors.

Elle ouvrit la main, et dans sa paume se trouvait un collier. Une chaîne fine en or au bout de laquelle était accroché un pendentif en opale poli. La finesse du bijou la laissa sans voix et Albus la regarda avec bonheur contempler le joyau. Il le saisit délicatement et l'accrocha autour de son cou.

-Merci ! Je l'adore ! Il est merveilleux ! s'écria t-elle après un temps d'absence.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Il répondit au baiser avant de se séparer pour la prendre dans ses bras et juste profiter de la présence de l'autre.

-Peu de gens le savent, commença t-il d'un ton de conteur, mais l'opale aussi possède des propriétés magiques...

Hermione se lova contre lui et attendit la suite, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

-Brute, elle protège des charmes mineurs, et taillée, elle guérie les blessures légères. Elle représente aussi la douceur et la volonté.

-Et pourquoi un cygne ? Je veux dire c'est parfait...

-Je trouvais qu'il te correspondait bien, non ?

-C'est parfait, répéta t-elle en souriant de nouveau avec candeur.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-C'est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner, lui rappela t-elle.

-Et alors ?

Son estomac répondit à sa place dans un grondement sonore. Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux avant qu'Hermione ne le pousse hors de la chambre pour se changer tranquillement.

Ils descendirent main dans la main les escaliers qui menait à la grande salle et prirent place côte à côte autour de l'unique table conservée pour les vacances.

La salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Douze immenses sapins étaient parés de boules lumineuses, de formes géométriques mouvantes, entourés de paillettes ou de fumées de couleur vives, d'anges battant des ailes, ainsi que de bougies éternelles. Des guirlandes de lierre rouge, jaune, bleu, vert, argent et or descendaient autour des colonnes et des moulures. De temps en temps, une figurine de traîneau passait au dessus des têtes, ou un renne miniature venait boire dans les verres. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance fort agréable.

Les deux amants décidèrent alors de sortir. Les doigts entremêlés, ils allaient dans le froid, la neige crissait sous leurs pas, et leurs empreintes traçaient le chemin de leur histoire. En silence, juste pour être ensemble, ils marchaient.

Depuis son voyage dans le temps Hermione s'était souvent demander ce qu'elle devait / ne devait – avait / n'avait pas fait. Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle avait forcément « déjà » fait ce qu'elle ferait et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de changer le cours de l'histoire. Elle avait prit la décision de vivre sa nouvelle vie à pleines mains. Bien sur, sa rencontre avec Albus et tout ce que cela impliquait l'avait effrayé au début, et encore parfois, elle avait essayé de se détacher de ce lui, mais avait bel et bien échoué. Les sentiments qu'elle s'était découvert pour celui qui serait un jour son directeur l'avait surprise, troublée. Mais elle avait cédée à son coeur contre sa raison et vivait en ce moment même un intense bonheur.

Elle ne sût pas comment elle avait lancé la première boule de neige (ou était ce lui ?) mais la bataille commença. Bientôt, trempés, essoufflés, haletants, ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur le dos, regardant le ciel opaque de ce 25 décembre.

-Tu es sans pitié, s'exclama t-il.

-Tu te défends pas mal non plus Al !

Ils roulèrent sur le coté, l'un contre l'autre. L'éteinte se fit plus présente, le petit espace entre leurs corps, inacceptable. Ils le comblèrent et échangèrent un doux baiser, à l'inverse de leur folle passion.

Alors que les mains commençaient à s'égarer, ils reprirent leurs esprits en entendant les cris des élèves restés pour les vacances, et qui commençaient une course de traîneaux non loin.

Rouges et encore perturbés, ils regagnèrent rapidement le château. La traversée jusqu'aux quartiers des enseignants auxiliaires fut, elle, bien plus laborieuse. Entre la rencontre avec Peeves qui voulut les décorer de bombabouses (et échoua) et le moindre frôlement de leurs mains qui provoquait des frissons dans tout leur corps, ils crurent ne jamais les atteindre. Ils entrèrent dans le plus proche de leur appartement. Celui d'Albus. Ils se regardèrent, gênés, comme deux gamins qui ont oubliés d'apprendre leurs textes. Finalement Hermione alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et Al revint avec des bièresaubeurres.

Il y eut un silence puis...

-Je devrais rentrer pour le 31.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je survivrai, fit elle sarcastique.

-Je l'espère, plaisanta t-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit elle sérieusement.

Il la prit dans ses bras protecteurs.

-Quel voeux feras tu pour le Nouvel An ?

-Humm... Que ma mère arrête le tricot !

Il montra ses chaussettes, elle sourit.

-Je voudrais que tu n'aimes que moi.

-C'est le cas, charmante.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime. Tu ne me le dis jamais.

-Je te le promets. Par le passé, le présent et le futur, je n'aime que toi.

-Moi aussi Al, je t'aime.

Ils celèrent leurs promesses d'amour respectives d'un léger baiser. Il ressemblait à ceux que l'on échange la première fois, hésitant et délicat, demandeur mais un peu craintif.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et chacun put y lire tout l'amour et le désir de l'autre. Le baiser s'enflamma. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta d'un coup. Rien n'était plus à sa place et seul l'autre importait. Sans se concerter il la prit dans ses bras, et la souleva. Les mains de la jeune femme jouèrent avec son col de robe bien trop strict. Elle dégrafait déjà les attaches qui retenaient le vêtement lorsqu'il la déposa en douceur. Impatients, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, ne semblant plus vouloir se quitter, de peur qu'en un battement de cils leur bonheur s'envole loin d'eux. Al défit les liens qui maintenaient sa robe en place. Contrairement à lui, elle ne portait pas une seconde couche de vêtements en dessous. Elle les remit à un pied d'égalité en retirant la robe, ainsi que la chemise blanche de son petit ami. Ils rirent de leur propre hâte, et s'accordèrent un instant de calme. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme étaient assombris de la même flamme de désir que les yeux bruns qui l'observaient. Ils joignirent encore une fois leurs lèvres déjà rougies. Quatre mains hésitantes commencèrent l'exploration de deux corps alanguis. Pendant de longues minutes, bien trop courtes pourtant, car déjà passées, ils se contentèrent de se frôler, de ne pas oser réellement se toucher. Puis Hermione défit le pantalon de son futur amant. Il glissa le long de ses jambes et atterri au pied du lit. Les doigts des deux amants couraient sur leurs corps en fusion, s'attardant sur les points sensibles de son compagnon. Bientôt les sous-vêtements furent déclarés proscrit. Al dégrafa lentement le soutient gorge de son aimée et caressa les douces rondeurs de la paume de sa main. Hermione trembla et se mit en devoir de déposé des baisers sur toute la gorge offerte de son petit ami. Il lui rendit ses douces tortures en prenant un des tétons roses entre ses lèvres alors que sa main droite effleurait l'autre. Elle descendit lentement ses doigts le long du dos de son cher et tendre pour venir jouer avec son boxer qui était malmené par le membre tendu du jeune homme. Le boxer fini sa course sur le sol et son alter ego féminin ne tarda pas a le rejoindre. Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre et chaque parcelle de leur peau qui n'entrait pas en contact avec son opposé semblait crier de frustration. Enfiévrés, ils se murmuraient des mots que seuls des amants peuvent comprendre. Ils se fondirent enfin l'un dans l'autre, recréant une danse qui existe depuis le commencement du temps. Gémissants, haletants, murmurants, ils se séparaient pour mieux s'unir à nouveau. La sensualité et la passion de leur étreinte semblant ne pas avoir de fin. Et leurs corps amoureux se consumaient du feu de leur union. Le rythme enivrant du ballet s'accéléra, leurs coeurs explosèrent simultanément, et ils eurent l'impression de toucher le paradis du bout des doigts.

Lovés l'un contre l'autre, rouges, épuisés, brûlants, mais infiniment heureux ils se regardèrent longuement. Elle lui souriait avec un amour débordant et il caressait tendrement ses cheveux épars. Elle ronronna inconsciemment et il rit doucement.

-Tu es sublime princesse...chuchota t-il.

-Toi aussi mon prince.

-Par le passé, le présent et le futur, je n'aime et n'aimerais que toi, psalmodia t-elle.

-Je t'aime pour toujours et encore plus, répondit il.

Ils s'endormirent, comblés, heureux, et amoureux. Et malgré l'heure présente, rien ne vint troubler leur songes merveilleux, ni bruit, ni intervention inopportune. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient encore...

00000000000000000000000000000

Quelque part dans les jardins, des élèves masculins de septièmes années étaient rassemblées en cercle.

-Il en met du temps pour revenir !

Le 'il' en question arriva en courant.

-Les gars, je crois que ceux ici présent qui étaient amoureux de l'assistante d'enchantements sont mal barrés.

-Pourquoi ? s'écrièrent plusieurs voix.

-Je l'ai entrevue par une fenêtre en revenant, elle dormait avec l'assistant de métamorphose !

Des cris déçus, choqués, ou amusés retentirent de toutes parts.

-Eh, si on revenait au sujet ?! Tu as ramené les pétards pour le jour de l'an ?

* * *


End file.
